


Orange Sparks

by Zephan



Series: Big Damn Table [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Dark, Dubious Consent, Introspection, M/M, Marauders' Era, Non-Graphic Violence, Quidditch
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephan/pseuds/Zephan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una parola soltanto basta a farlo sentire vulnerabile, braccato ed allo scoperto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia appartiene alla mia **Big Damn Table** su **Lucius Malfoy**.  
>  **Prompt:** _012\. Arancione_.  
>  **Tabella:** [**QUI**](http://zephan82.livejournal.com/1121.html) .

In quel settore dello stadio sventolano unicamente le bandiere dei Cannoni di Chudley.  
In basso, è un mare arancione senza scampo: aggredisce la vista, intossica i sensi, dà quasi le vertigini ad osservarlo dall'ultima fila di gradinate deserte.  
A Sirius piace, forse perché sa semplicemente di Quidditch, chiassoso e malandrino così come dovrebbe sempre essere.   
Starsene lì in piedi, immobile, a lasciare che la folla soffochi col suo arancione squillante il grigio muto di una mattina d'inverno come tante, lo fa sentire meno solo, persino meno impotente di fronte al rapido precipitare degli avvenimenti.  
Prima i Prewett, poi i McKinney.   
Remus ha ragione.  
Li stanno venendo a prendere uno per uno, e nessuno, neppure l'onnipotente Albus Dumbledore sembra essere in grado di porre un freno a quella follia.  
"Black."  
Una parola soltanto basta a farlo sentire vulnerabile, braccato ed allo scoperto.   
Avrebbe dovuto dire a qualcuno dove andava.   
Se non a James, almeno a Remus.   
Remus, già.   
Ormai è fatta.  
  
Sirius è scattato in piedi, ha estratto la bacchetta e l'ha puntata, tutto in un unico movimento di un'eleganza quasi innaturale, ma invece di liberare lo Stupeficium silenzioso che s'è istintivamente formato nella sua mente, ora si limita a fissare il nuovo venuto con espressione tesa, inspirando a fondo, come se stesse facendo violenza ad ogni muscolo del suo corpo per non prenderlo a pugni seduta stante.  
"Malfoy." sputa fuori senza abbassare la bacchetta "Che cazzo ci fai qui?"  
"Linguaggio, Black. E rilassati. Se avessi voluto attaccarti non avrei attirato la tua attenzione, non credi?" si appoggia alla parete dietro di sé e sogghigna, completamente a proprio agio anche con una bacchetta puntata addosso "Vengo in pace." sussurra suadente nel sollevare le mani ai lati del viso, simulando innocenza senza lontanamente risultare credibile.   
Non è quello il suo scopo.   
Affatto.  
"Allora riferisci al tuo padrone che l'offerta continua a non interessarmi e togli il disturbo."  
Se solo non ci fosse quell'incrinatura di fondo a farsi beffe dello sprezzo nella sua voce.  
"Regulus invece l'ha già trovata di suo gradimento." lo provoca.   
È fin troppo facile.  
"Cosa c'entra Regulus?" prevedibilmente Sirius butta a terra la bacchetta e lo afferra per il bavero inchiodandolo alla parete a mani nude "Regulus è un ragazzino. Va ancora ad Hogwarts!"  
"A lui non interessa l'età, Black. Vuole i purosangue. E li avrà tutti, prima o poi. Vivi o morti."  
"Non. Regulus." soffia, proprio sulla bocca dell'altro.  
"Allora tu." Lucius ribalta le posizioni all'istante, si abbatte su di lui con l'impeto naturale di un fulmine, gli blocca i polsi al di sopra della testa e lo bacia con ferocia. Morde il suo labbro inferiore, fino a farne sgorgare sangue vivo, che la sua lingua lecca con esasperante lentezza, come ad assaporare ogni stilla. Sirius mugola nella sua bocca, mentre ogni muscolo del suo corpo si rianima, guizzante e pronto alla lotta. Fa scattare i fianchi in avanti nel confuso tentativo di respingere l'assalto del biondo, quel che ottiene è una frizione deliziosa che gli riempie gli occhi di scintille indecenti.   
Brucianti. Arancioni. Vive.  
Dita abili s'insinuano al di sotto della sua veste, slacciano, accarezzano, stuzzicano ogni lembo di pelle su cui riescono ad arrivare.  
Una mano gli afferra la nuca, i suoi neri capelli scomposti ad avviluppare bianche dita eleganti. Le labbra di Lucius abbandonano all'improvviso le sue, lasciandole gonfie, doloranti ed insoddisfatte, ed il biondo si ritrae appena, ponendo il proprio corpo fuori dalla portata dei movimenti scattosi dell'altro.   
Sorride famelico, percorrendo con soddisfazione lasciva la mascella contratta di Sirius col suo pollice di seta dura.  
Ciglia scure si abbassano con un fremito che sa di resa, mentre il corpo del giovane Black si tende contro quel tocco così insopportabilmente tenue.   
Sirius non sa cosa sta facendo, non ne ha la minima idea.  
Non gliene frega un cazzo.  
Dietro le palpebre serrate, non vede altro che una distesa arancione in cui annegare.  
Boccheggia.  
  
Un refolo d'aria gli sferza lo zigomo.  
Un gemito sottile gli accarezza l'orecchio.  
La parete vibra dietro di lui.  
  
Quando apre gli occhi Lucius è scomparso.

 


End file.
